planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
PlanetSide 2 Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 November 2012
11:18 Bonjour ! :) 11:18 Good morning People! Someone knows when the Server on Friday will Shutdown as Beta Ends? Thank You! :) 11:18 Oh, and I guess bienvenue. 11:18 :D 11:18 :p 11:18 the beta ends at 11:59pm friday 11:18 brb installing new drivers... actually you know how that goes, you may never see me again 11:19 Yaaay. TK party at the Crown on Friday? 11:19 @Blindfoldedchaos: Thank You :) 11:24 hurry up and be the 20th already 11:25 Yeah seriously. 11:25 Welcome, to everyone here! 11:26 Wil this be a generic Chat Wound where you nearly whatever you want? Or is there a specific Theme? 11:27 *Round 11:27 Our theme will be Ye Olde Englishe. 11:27 xD 11:27 xD 11:27 yeah yeah my bad english :) 11:28 Forsooth; We solemnly decree: thov art hereby required to henceforth discuss and parlaye in exqvisite and perfect Englishe. By order of the King, thov shalt nawt have thine answer, if this qvality is lacke! 11:29 (Happy note: The U was written as a V through much of the middle ages.) 11:31 O she a gold digger! 11:31 She take my money! 11:31 When im in need! 11:32 There be gold in them Amerish hills, yessiree. 11:32 Arrrr! there be gold there! 11:32 Yarrgh! Prepare thine booty! 11:32 For we storm it and plunder! 11:32 xD 11:42 Hello everyone! 11:42 heyya 11:43 hi 11:43 when does the chat start? :) 11:43 about 15 mins 11:43 So.... how's the weather? 11:43 its dark here 11:43 lol 11:43 11:40pm so i cant really say 11:43 :P 11:44 well I hereby decree that this will be a pantsless chat session. Anyone found to be wearing pants will be asked to leave. 11:44 *Takes off pants* 11:44 heh 11:44 Is underwear and the like ok? 11:44 *Sat here naked* 11:45 as long as there's no pants. 11:45 Pants off Ladys and Gents is ok but keep your Hands on the Keyboard ;) 11:45 GASP 11:45 HIGBYYYYY :D 11:45 Hello! 11:45 Hai 11:46 Good day sir 11:46 Will Chewbaca joining us? :) 11:46 Sudden refresh 11:46 So any special topic for tonight? 11:46 Does chewbaca speak any language that anyone could understand? 11:46 Too late he is already here: Welcome Master Higby! 11:47 ARreeerrooeooOeoWWoooo 11:47 wheres our video 11:47 Okay so how big will the game download be on launch? :P 11:47 20 TB 11:47 like 4.8 gig 11:47 Woahhhh shit 11:48 err 11:48 apparently already way past that 11:48 i hope not too much 11:48 were close to 10gigs alreay 11:48 my download speed sucks xD 11:48 with or without debug code? 11:48 Has any thought been given to let MAX units have a rechargeable shield like every other unit in the game to increase their survivability? 11:48 Will you be adding more continents than the ones out now? 11:49 they already announced the next 3 sickle 11:49 current beta folder. 11:49 oh... 11:49 srry 11:49 think they are even asking that you have 15 avil for install 11:49 okay cool 11:50 we will get started in just about 10 minutes 11:50 thanks for coming everyone 11:50 :) cool 11:50 Thanks Paul! 11:50 radarx will we have a video chat tonight or jsut this? 11:51 Heller :D 11:51 no video sorry 11:51 I wonder if Smedley would be join us and answer some questions??? 11:51 I don't believe he'll be here tonight 11:51 booo now someones gotta transcribe everything lol 11:51 um blindfold i meant other than the ones in beta now 11:51 Copy pasta. 11:51 No maggy ? :( 11:52 theres another 3 sickle 11:52 Higby will be here. I saw Arclegger slinking around earlier 11:52 and I believe T-Ray will join us 11:52 ok, i couldn't find that. srry 11:52 searus, oshur, hossin 11:52 I already have my questions typed out and ready to go like a BAWWSSS. 11:52 well atleast all the relevant devs/admins/customer service folks are /slimemodeend ;) 11:53 *here + damn its too late 11:53 Howdy all 11:54 Good afternoon, morning, evening, whichever, to everyone. 11:54 Howdy! 11:55 Hola! no habrá ningún premio .. o simplemente un chat normal 11:56 Is there any way to see if someone is a dev or not in this chat? 11:56 by there names :P 11:56 brb 11:56 i think they have stars next to them 11:56 ah werd 11:56 The stars denote Wiki authorities. 11:57 In my opinion, a SOE insignia like the one Radarx has would be best. 11:57 NC logo works too though. 11:57 heh 11:57 Hi Tray, bye Tray, Hi Tray, Bye Tray, Hi Tray! 11:57 Woah, the turnout. Nice. 11:58 More facetime for the wikia. 11:58 just a couple more minutes guys and we'll get started 11:59 if you have some initial questions, this would be a great time to ask 11:59 Has any thought been given to let MAX units have a rechargeable shield like every other unit in the game to increase their survivability? 11:59 Question: Wheres the mission system? 11:59 Ok Guys warming up your Fingers and prepare your Questions. I think putting a Q ahead of your text will be good to differentiate from normal comments... :) 11:59 <-- creator of the Heavy Assault / Infiltrator page 12:00 METAGAME : What are your thoughts on making continental "wins" based on simply taking all main facilities AMP/Bio/Tech? 12:00 Q: Are you still considering using the Gal as a flying squad spawn? If so will it be post launch? 12:00 Q I recall an announcement that render distance should be tweaked in the UserConfig.ini to improve low framerate issues, and that this issue was being 'worked on'. There is no option to modify this figure ingame as far as I understand. Will there be in release? If not, will this value's default be lower? 12:00 awesome :D 12:00 Q what changes will we see with outfits in the future? 12:00 Q Any chance of the MAX acquisition timer being reduced? With the tree maxed you still end up waiting quite a lot. 12:00 Is the Mission System still going in in the near future? 12:00 HI! 12:00 Q: What's up with the faction-specific Heavy Assault weapons? Are the changes going to make it in to beta before release, or will we be waiting until release, or even after that? 12:00 TRay 12:00 hello 12:01 Q Will we see Heavy Assault special weapons balanced before release? (Lasher, Jackhammer, MCG) 12:01 Q: How will story work in the game after launch? 12:01 Hello tramellrayisaac 12:01 heeyyy 12:01 how are you? 12:01 hello T-ray 12:01 Hi T-ray, Higs 12:01 hello higby 12:01 Q Is there any comments on the crashes that a lot of players on the Forums have been experiencing recently? 12:01 lol this might get a little crazy. is there a slow mode? 12:01 ok folks we'll go ahead and get started. Thanks to Higby and T-Ray for joining us 12:01 Greetings and welcome to everyone. 12:01 i am great and you sir? 12:01 Yay! 12:01 any way to turn off people laving and joining? 12:02 Disconnect the internet. But seriously, I don't think so. 12:02 Question: Wheres the mission system?, during the beginning of this year we heard a lot about how there was gonna be a mission system to help promote the direction of the battle and sub missions could be given by outfit and empire leaders. 12:02 hiho everyone 12:02 might aswell just chat at twict.tv then.. 12:03 twitch.tv (sorry im drunk..) 12:03 The question bombardment must be staggering.. 12:03 ahh but being here brings light to the wiki 12:03 Mission system is a series of tools to help people find fights and direct the "zerg" 12:03 some components of it are available now, today 12:03 some will be coming soon 12:03 wiki wont be accurate until like.. never.. 12:03 it's not just one page in the UI or anything, it's a lot of interconnected systems 12:04 Q When are we getting updated art pics on the unlockables in the depot? Theres not much difference on some of the weapons. Or is that how it is 'suppose to be'? 12:04 For instance, players can request reinforcements for attacks or defenses via a squad leadership cert right now, that is a part of the mission system 12:04 icons are being worked on as we speak 12:04 Q: How will story work in the game after launch? 12:04 Q: Are you still considering using the Gal as a flying squad spawn? If so will it be post launch? 12:04 Oh sorry just thought we were going for a more streamlined UI 12:04 I have a question about the VoIP. When will be the Outfit channel working again..it would be a main reason for us to fully switch from TS to the PS2 VoIP 12:05 Jhacker12: yes, and yes 12:05 Q: Skyguard gonna be worth pulling any time soon? 12:05 Q Is the "unable to exit vehicle because there are no available exit points" going to be removed or is that going to be permanent? 12:05 lets try to keep this as organized as we can....pls 12:05 when is outfits 2.0 coming? 12:05 Q Will joystick support be available at launch? 12:05 Will any changes be made to TTK, whether higher or lower? 12:05 Q The game does not, as I understand, currently have a 'colorblind' option. A friend of mine can not tell the difference between NC and Vanu troops nor map hex colors. Currently, players with this condition are railroaded into playing TR. I realize an announcement was made in June saying colorblind mode will be an option in the future. Will this option make it for launch? 12:05 Q: Will the smartphone apps be out for launch? Also, will an API be released 12:06 wait is this a chat or are we just spamming questions at devs 12:06 Both 12:06 Higby and T-Ray are answering questions as they can 12:06 a bit of both police 12:06 Are there any changes in the works for the design of spawn rooms, or base;s? 12:06 Q: Will the character voice being tied to battlerank system be in place any time soon? I know that the different voices have been recorded but no news on them being added. 12:06 and please don't spam. We'll have to moderate. 12:06 Policenaut we won't be making any major adjustments to TTK at this point 12:06 Q: How many characters will be allowed per server 12:06 Both - These Chat lacks of a SlowMode 12:06 Moderate pls 12:06 Yeah, that's something I'm curious about. Status report on the App? (specifically Android verson) 12:06 Q: What will the release cycle be post-launch? Will there be a separate test/beta server? 12:07 @Choggo 3 characters per account 12:07 thanks higgs 12:07 i bet the devs have slowmode.. 12:07 Q Has any thought been given to let MAX units have a rechargeable shield like every other unit in the game to increase their survivability? 12:07 we've made a number of changes to the spawn rooms and we will continue after launch 12:07 it's not going to be possible for every question to be answered. We appreciate your patience and understanding. 12:07 Ebilducky: there will be a beta/testing server yes. 12:07 Q: Will there be improvements to grenade physics in the future? 12:07 we have not determined the release cycle as of yet 12:07 Q: How likely are we to see support of two clients a 64bit and a 32bit?. 12:07 Q: Any updates when we might see the AV Mana Turret? 12:07 do all wikis have a chat function like this? or is this unique to the PS2 wiki? 12:07 Q: Big Hig, do you plan to have a separate test server for features after release? 12:07 Q: Where the white women at? 12:07 Suicidalspectre: some, yes. It might come as an attachment post-launch along with a lot of other much needed MAX love (sidegrade weapons, empire specific abilities, etc) 12:07 Q How many servers are there going to be at launch? Will the servernames be released beforehand? (I need to organize all my peeps on one server!) 12:08 Q: are the ESF main guns keepin there current damage or getting any changes before launch? 12:08 blazin saddles 12:08 Q:When will we see the reworked versions of the Heavy Assault special weapons? 12:08 @Police I think its unique to PS2 wiki seeing as this was an announced thingamagig 12:08 Choggo: post-launch for the engineer AV turret. We need to figure out how it works into the current class balance a bit better. 12:08 Q Will Icarus jump jets be ready for launch or are they out for good? 12:08 Q Will the bug where you stand against a wall and randomly die from "falling" be fixed? 12:08 John S. already said that there will be a server to test things after launch. 12:08 Devs, it might be better to repost the question you're answering so we dont have to scroll up. Just a suggestion :D 12:08 Hello! 12:08 Q: Can you give any more details as to the changes to the MCG's spool up time or tweaks to the Jackhammer? We know about the changes planned for the Lasher, not so much the other two. 12:09 Jhacker12; ESF main guns might get some minor tweaks, but nothing too major shifting from whats on beta today 12:09 Q: What role are the new SMG weapons supposed to fulfill that arent fulfilled by other weapons. Are SMG's prioritized over say something new like Thumpers, Rocklets? 12:09 Q: Speaking of HA weapons, we've heard the reasons why the underslung MCG didn't make it back. Will the iconic model ever come back down the line? (Sorry T. Ray!) 12:09 Q: With the heavy weapons changes, will we see a nerf to the LMGs? Please? :P 12:09 Q Do you plan on making the Engineer turret usable by anyone or will you keep it restricted to that engineer 12:09 Q: Skyguard being fixed soon? ill pay whatever you want for it, if its working ... 12:09 are there any more optimisation patches still to come? 12:09 Speaking of HA weapons, we've heard the reasons why the underslung MCG didn't make it back. Will the iconic model ever come back down the line? (Sorry T. Ray!) not coming back 12:10 what constitutes spam? some of yall need to get some avatars 12:10 Q: Are there any plans for more underslung accessories or is it likely going to stop at the shotty and grenade/smoke launcher? 12:10 MrMacaroli: JH will be moving over to more of a flechette cannon, giving it some extra concentration at range, less spread. The MCG is going to stay where it's at for now, it's being used quite a bit. We will be modifying its spooling in the future 12:10 Q: Will there be any continent specific visual changes to vehicles, structures, or players? 12:10 Render distance default is still causing framerate issues. Render distance can't be changed ingame, it has to be made with the UserConfig.ini. Is the default going to be lowered at launch? 12:10 It's at 99999 default. 12:10 5000 works fine for me. 12:10 Q METAGAME : What are your thoughts on making continental "wins" based on simply taking all main facilities AMP/Bio/Tech instead of all territory? 12:10 Q: Can we get an attachment for shotguns that reduces the recoil at the expense of RoF? like a barrel attachment? 12:10 - AIRCRAFT CONTROLS Will we be able to re-bind flight control axes on the mouse by launch? I really need a YAW/Pitch setup on the mouse 12:10 Q: Is there already a list of Servernames for launch? 12:11 Question: Will the Laster ever do more then tickle the enemy and kill yourself? 12:11 Q. Is there more than just the horns and skulls avalible in the cash store at launch? 12:11 Keystone Gray: we're not going to change the default render distance, but we're going to keep it available for advanced users to modify in their useroptions.ini 12:11 Q: Will there be any continent specific visual changes to vehicles, structures, or players? yes, we have snow mobiles going in the future 12:11 Awesome additions to Indar by the way!! Love em. 12:11 Question: How will the golden pistols from the Facebook app be given out? I changed my empire from what it was on the app and am worried I won't have it for my new empire. 12:11 laster? lasher* 12:11 Q How many continents will there be when all is said and done? 12:11 Q Will there be incentives to follow current mission waypoints? 12:11 question: Will the Laster ever do more then tickle the enemy and kill yourself? YEs it will , its being worked on right now 12:11 BILLIONS! 12:11 Is there any hope that SWEETFX will be more compatible with PS2, currently we have to modify a file in order for it to work. 12:11 Lasher is going to be pretty beefy with the next beta update 12:11 Q: Will there be a PS1 voice pack, in the store maybe? 12:11 Love the game. Question: what is the next cont to come out? 12:12 Is colorblind mode still planned? Colorblind players can't tell the difference between Vanu and NC troops or hex colors on the map. I hope this makes it into release. 12:12 Can infiltrators get some light plating armor on top of their leotards? 12:12 Searhus next out I believe. 12:12 game is due to ship with 3 conts tamalan 12:12 Q: Anything about a test server after release for new features? 12:12 Question: do you guys ever plan on buffing anti vehicle grenades, they seem to be pretty bad right now. 12:12 We've talked about ps1 voice packs, right now we don't have any functionality to allow for changing voice packs, but we hope to add that in a future update 12:12 Furber, I second that. I want the "I'm better than you!" taunt back! will pay $! ;D 12:12 Q: Will there be a PS1 voice pack, in the store maybe? voice pack are post launch 12:12 is weather coming post launch? 12:12 any plans for shared sqd XP , currently no benefit from being in a sqd other than the extra spawn points 12:12 Q: When will you release the final membership plans? 12:12 Q: Is there an ETA on the stat/community site? 12:12 bbaaah...so many question would be answer if the ppl would read the forums...there wouldnt be a need to spam them here if they would read the damn forum 12:12 thanks for the responses :) 12:12 Yeah, seriously, many of these questions can be answered by other players on the forums. 12:13 Design Q: From "time to start a new continent" to "patch continent on server", about how much time does it take to design and implement? 12:13 the AV grenade is about as good as an AV rocket right now. It could probably be buffed slightly, but i doubt we'd buff it's damage, just it's utility in another direction 12:13 there needs to be a slow mode -_- 12:13 weather? 12:13 Q: Will more continents be added in the future (other than the ones announced)? 12:13 Q: NC has the lowest influence on all continents right now - any idea how to compensate this? 12:13 weather is post launch 12:13 From "time to start a new continent" to "patch continent on server", about how much time does it take to design and implement? 3-4 months 12:13 Q Where did Icarus jumpjets go and will they be back for launch 12:13 Icarus jumpjets won't be back for launch 12:14 Q. Is there more than just the horns and skulls avalible in the cash store at launch? 12:14 Q Are there any long term plans for faction specific versions of common pool vehicles? Vanu UFO Liberator = my dream 12:14 Q: Any plans for ESF sidegrades like dropping gravity bombs? Something encouraging low, fast attacks rather than rocket spam at distance. 12:14 Q: will the later certs for additional ammo give you grenades for 12:14 ^^^ 12:14 Question: whatever happen to empire specific gernandes 12:14 Q: Could the new continents NOT be squares, please? 12:14 4:14 Blindfoldedchaos Q. Is there more than just the horns and skulls avalible in the cash store at launch? yes but horns arent going to be there 12:14 none of the abilities or weapons that were tried in beta are guaranteed to be in the game. Those jumpjets aren't coming back for launch, might not be back ever. 12:14 Q ENGINEER: Do you plan to make engineer turrets usable by anyone? 12:14 I second kazgards question 12:14 Q: Will there be official Joystick Support after Launch? 12:14 The fact that the anti vehicle grenade is only provided one use makes it rather unreliable, i rather hold a regular grenade. but to fix it i believe you should make it so that they can stick to the vehicles if directly impacted. 12:14 Can the TR get more gasmasks in the helmet area? 12:14 im guessing your still going to continue to optimise performance? 12:14 Q: Any chance the out of bounds could be moved further out of bounds :D 12:14 Gwalistair; good idea. 12:14 im guessing your still going to continue to optimise performance? every day 12:14 Policenaut, you can be sure that's a customisation 12:15 ok 12:15 Q: Can we get an attachment for shotguns that reduces the recoil/CoF randomness effect at the expense of RoF, or some other trade off? 12:15 take 2 Q: will the later ammo capacity certs grant you ammo for your grenade launcher? 12:15 I'm still a fan of reimpliminting the loadstar, but call it a "steltzner" and make it a Skycrane with hover rockets and a tether. ;D 12:15 Q: If all future continents will be named after their PS1 counterparts, any chance on Indar being named back to Ishundar? 12:15 Q: Any plans for something like the targeting laser in game? 12:15 Q Will you please look into a more vibrant color scheme for player uniforms, it's difficult to recognize the enemy right now, only SweetFX seems to help. 12:15 a wild arclegger appears 12:15 Q. Do you like apple juice or orange juice more? 12:15 Yeah. Call it the MAV-G Magnetic Anti-Vehicle Grenade, within a certain radius it sticks? 12:15 Q: How will the golden pistols from the Facebook app be given out? I changed my empire from what it was on the app and am worried I won't have it for my new empire. 12:15 Q. again , any plans shared squad XP ? 12:15 Kicking5251, nope, ammo certs are for the weapon's primary magazines only, not any attached weapons. We might make those part of another loadout slot though 12:16 Q Any chance of increasing the number of squads in a platoon? 12:16 Q: Any plans to add things like Emotes into the game? To add to the MMO aspect? 12:16 Did you change the Grief-Mechanics recently? And will you add a Griefpoint-Counter so we can watch our Points? 12:16 - AIRCRAFT CONTROLS Will we be able to re-bind flight control axes on the mouse by launch? I really need a YAW/Pitch setup on the mouse 12:16 Question: what is your view on the current balance with Skygards? 12:16 Q: Could the new continents NOT be squares, please? Squares are optimal from a technical standpoint. We are goign to continue ot improve and try to provide more natural shapes in the future, we'll see how far we get. 12:16 Q: Any plans to add things like Emotes into the game? To add to the MMO aspect? emotes are coming 12:16 Q:will there be more customization at launch/future? 12:16 Q: Any plans for ESF sidegrades like dropping gravity bombs? Something encouraging low, fast attacks rather than rocket spam at distance. 12:16 Question for Isaac: is there much higher resolution texture's that are not in the game atm because of optimization? if so will there be away for UBER dream systems to enable them?. 12:16 Q: Do you feel base fights are in a good place right now Arclegger? 12:16 Q: is outfit owned bases still something you are working on? 12:16 more fun with video chat, this is just booooooring.. 12:16 Dopefisher1; probably not, we might add in some larger control groups in the future though 12:16 Q:will there be more customization at launch/future? yes many more 12:16 Q: How many /dance commands will be available? 12:16 Kazgard 12:16 Q: Any plans for ESF sidegrades like dropping gravity bombs? Something encouraging low, fast attacks rather than rocket spam at distance. 12:16 Q Will there be a Spectator mode or Camera mode available to the public? 12:17 Q: How many /dance commands will be available? not sure 12:17 Q: Did you change the Grief-Mechanics recently? And will you add a Griefpoint-Counter so we can watch our Points? 12:17 HA should have to choose between LMG/pistol or Rocket/SMG... MAX already has to make a choice for weapon kits, HA really should too. It's too versatile at the moment. 12:17 Q: How will the golden pistols from the Facebook app be given out? I changed my empire from what it was on the app and am worried I won't have it for my new empire. 12:17 L33TT3CH: I do want to do bombs on ESF with laser designators from infiltrators someday.... someday 12:17 T-Ray, Are yall still planning on revamping the PS1 character armor models to be a cosmetic in the store? 12:17 Cool Higby :D 12:17 Q: Any word on what you guys think of the current continent conquest rewards/buffs? Cool ideas you guys might be throwing around or are you generally content with how that system is? 12:17 laser spoted esf bombers: fucking cool. 12:17 thanks 12:17 Are there any plans to give Galaxies the same capability to deploy as a sunderer? 12:17 Q Will there be a Spectator mode or Camera mode available to the public? we plan to add a "filming" mode for those that want to make movies 12:17 Q; Could Skyguard be more prominent, viable, Anti-Air vehicle compared to what is now? 12:17 when might we see orbital strikes implemented? 12:18 Awwwriiiight, machinima camera mode. +1. 12:18 T-Ray, Are yall still planning on revamping the PS1 character armor models to be a cosmetic in the store? yes something I still want to do 12:18 thanks Tram 12:18 thx 12:18 Q Any chance of this unlock-left/unlock-right arm/turret business being made more intuitive? It's the same weapon, shouldn't have to unlock it twice! 12:18 Q: srry for repeating question but how will story work post launch? I keep reading about how that is going to be more of a focus online. 12:18 Q Any plans to allow Galaxies to carry a sundy? 12:18 wait what ? 12:18 Q: Do you feel it is too hard for defenders to get to their base walls, and would you consider adding a jumppad from the main base building to the walls? 12:19 Galaxies deploying flash's could be very fun! 12:19 Galaxy carrying a sundy carrying 11 MAX suits carrying dual miniguns. 12:19 Why is the TR tanks main strength speed but it's ability locks it down causing it to not be able to move? Is this something that we can see changed or is this the final way it will function? 12:19 Comment: Can we please change the E function to not be both enter and use terminal? 12:19 dat question spam! 12:19 sundy is a s big as agal so how the heck would it carry? 12:19 Q: Did you change the Grief-Mechanics recently? And will you add a Griefpoint-Counter so we can watch our Points? Its hard to drive a tank these days in a huge battle, without driving over some allied troops. 12:19 Q. any chance of being able to zoom the camera in and out on Vehs in 3rd person ? 12:19 Q: Since there is a problem with having hip-fired weapons like the old MCG, will this restrict gun variety in the future? Will they all be shoulder fired, and does this limit creativity? 12:19 oh lol that was Kazgard question not mine hah 12:19 They plan on making it so you can spawn at a Gal, so id guess no 12:19 Q: Any chance on Indar being named back to Ishundar? Since you guys have said that future continents will be named after their PS1 counterparts anyways... 12:20 Q Metagame: (last time I'll ask) Thoughts on capping a continent by capping all main facilities (AMP/Bio/Tech) instead of all territory? Thanks guys! 12:20 Q In some older games (like Joint Ops) you could stand on a moving tank and ride it (without dying). Is there the slightest chance of being able to "ride" vehicles like this? 12:20 Q: Do you feel it is too hard for defenders to get to their base walls, and would you consider adding a jumppad from the main base building to the walls? 12:20 Travel time from spawn room to Cap point or wall turrets is important. It keeps teh defenders from winning through attrition. 12:20 ince there is a problem with having hip-fired weapons like the old MCG, will this restrict gun variety in the future? Will they all be shoulder fired, and does this limit creativity? not at all, we will be able to experiment more in the future 12:20 Q: Any new base layours in the works? IE: Interlink 12:20 Q: Are main facility bonuses still being considered for changes? Turret heat and health regen don't currently make me feel like a priority to have. 12:20 Good to hear 12:20 will we see a 1st person camera inside vehicles in terms of from the point of view of passengers in galaxies/sunderers? 12:20 UI Suggestion: Can we get green cross hairs over friendly targets? That would help with new player friendly fire 12:20 so many questions, almost no aswears... lame ass chat 12:20 Cnavage there seems to be a shortage of attrition from defenders though thats the whole point, imo ;) 12:21 Any chance the scout rifles can get an extended mag/increased magazine size? 12:21 Q] In some older games (like Joint Ops) you could stand on a moving tank and ride it (without dying). Is there the slightest chance of being able to "ride" vehicles like this? we can do this now, but we chose to give you frame rate instead ;) 12:21 all towers seem to be the same. any plans on making some unique? 12:21 Is the Australian server still going to be implemented? 12:21 Q: The goal is 2000 people per continent, but probably not 2000 people at one outpost. How many people can fit in one hex before things are likely to get stressful? 12:21 too many questions at once Dubiuoss, you try answering all of these 12:21 Dubiouss, this is not unprecedented. "ask the devs" open-mic nights in games all over have had this issue. 12:21 good answer :D 12:21 so many questions, almost no aswears... lame ass chat what would YOU like to know 12:21 Q: Any idea when Planetside 2 will be on steam to pre-load/download? Since release is in 7 days? THX, oh and NC 4 LIFE :) 12:21 Q: How will the golden pistols from the Facebook app be given out? I changed my empire from what it was on the app and am worried I won't have it for my new empire. 12:21 lol @ TRay's avi, just noticed 12:21 you will get those on Day 1 hatick 12:21 Wont be released on Steam for a few months i heard 12:21 XSCORPIONx Q: Any idea when Planetside 2 will be on steam to pre-load/download? Since release is in 7 days? THX, oh and NC 4 LIFE :) it will be ready for launch 12:22 we'll announce more about it later this week 12:22 Question: When is the Online PS2 service coming? Apps? 12:22 woho, i got quoted :p 12:22 They're hitting them pretty hard and reliably here. Props to their ability to pick through the waves of text. 12:22 thx 12:22 They arent answering any hard questions we have them shook :D 12:22 Thanks Radarx 12:22 Q: Are the buggies going to be Empire Specific? If so, do they have names yet? 12:22 Steam release = MASSIVE influx of players. You made a good decision getting it onto Steam, guys. 12:22 Q:What enhances to exp and cert gain are coming prior to/at launch? Some of the weapon prices seem unreasonable with the current cert gain. 12:22 Whats happening about A D spam causing people to warp 12:22 This should be on IRC, would be much easier to read, take notes and, more importantly, answer 12:22 OH! Good question Devs, will there be a Beta > Live patcher, to save dat download? 12:22 Q: srry for repeating question again, but how will story work post launch? I keep reading about how that is going to be more of a focus in this game. 12:22 4:22 Dubiouss woho, i got quoted = any questions??? 12:22 next time we need a moderator that gives out a permission to ask you question so the chat wouldnt be such a spamfest 12:22 Q Any plans to allow Galaxies to carry a sundy? 12:22 my only question is and will evwer be, skyguards being as good as ESFs any time soon? 12:23 Q: Can you add class icons to nametags? It would be much easier finding engineers/medics. 12:23 We're going to do a full patch on launch day, so you'll have to download the whole thing! 12:23 sorry! 12:23 Q: at launch will we have ro re-download the whole game once again? or will beta players keep the beta client and just download a patch? 12:23 Figured as much. 12:23 Aww 12:23 Q: Any new infos about membership plans? 12:23 when will custom loadouts be out? 12:23 any planes for bringing back some PS1 vehicles? I.E. the Lodestar? 12:23 Q: Q: Did you change the Grief-Mechanics recently? And will you add a Griefpoint-Counter so we can watch our Points? Its hard to drive a tank these days in a huge battle, without driving over some allied troops. 12:23 {Question}:what happen to empire specific gernades 12:23 Damnit Matt! brb, dumping porn. <.< XD 12:23 Q Any plans to allow Galaxies to carry a sundy? i dont think that would be wise, a transport carrying a transpoort? 12:23 Q: Sorry this may have been already answered but will we be seeing any more continents at all after the game is released? Will there be a constant update on things to be added? Or will we be sticking to just three continents? 12:23 the latest info on the membership package is on the beta forums 12:23 Q: Is it still the plan to release the new continents in a batch of three? 12:23 After launch, will balancing be more incremental? 12:23 Will the game be available on steam at launch? 12:23 I second Rozono's question, when will more load outs be added? 12:23 Q: Will Vanu ever have their own versions of the common pool vehicles? Instead of a quad bike, maybe have something like a speeder-bike from star wars? 12:23 DoubelEdge; we will be adding more continents post launch 12:24 Q any planes for bringing back some PS1 vehicles? I.E. the Lodestar? 12:24 Is there still plan for PS2 App? 12:24 Anything on the scout rifle tweaked? 12:24 Q: Is it still the plan to release the new continents in a batch of three? no, we will release them as they are ready 12:24 implementofwar; they won't be released in a batch of three, they'll be released as they're ready 12:24 Q: Does SOE ALL ACCESS include PS2 membership? 12:24 [[Q]]: Colorblind mode for launch? y/n? Colorblind players can't tell the difference between Vanu and NC. If not launch, approximation of patch, if possible? 12:24 Will they be named after their PS1 counterparts Higby? 12:24 Q: Is there any progress regarding correcting the crashing that many users have reported on the forums? 2012 11 14